


"I fell in love with my best friend."

by Yuuki_Nyanmaru



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22002772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuki_Nyanmaru/pseuds/Yuuki_Nyanmaru
Summary: That Sunday had to be a boring one, since he had to deal with his little cousins, but to his surprise, Sho's day took an unexpected turn of events.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Sakuraiba Tanabata 2019-2020





	"I fell in love with my best friend."

**Author's Note:**

> Fifth drabble of the Sakuraiba Tanabata 2019-2020!
> 
> I might have a soft spot for high school AUs...

Sho’s Sunday was going pretty well. He had already finished all his homework the day before, the exam season had ended as well, and he could now enjoy his newfound freedom. Well, a part of it at least.

That day, his aunt and uncle decided to drop by, and that same day his sister was out with a friend while his brother was on a training camp with his rugby team. This meant only one thing: Sho was the only one available for looking after his little cousins and play with them. Not that he didn’t like that, but he hoped to spend his first Sunday after exams in another way. To be more precise, at his best friend’s house, and no, not Jun’s, but Aiba’s.

Jun had expressly told Aiba that he couldn’t join them that weekend, because he had some errands to do for his mother, only to let the both of them spend some time together. He knew about Sakurai’s major crush on the other boy, and every time he tried to give them a chance to stay alone, so that he could gather up his courage and confess.

Unfortunately, Sho would always chicken out and swallow up his confession. When he looked into Masaki’s eyes, fear would start to grow in him. What if his confession would ruin their friendship and he would lose him definitely? By now, he couldn’t imagine his life without him, so, he would always choose to stay beside him as a friend. No matter how many times Matsumoto tried to convince him, he had made up his mind.

So, even if that Sunday the chance of spending time with Masaki had faded, it wasn’t such a big deal. He would have seen him the next day at school.

“Sho! Piggyback!” his cousin exclaimed, looking at him with his arms stretched up towards him.

“He is playing with my dolls now! He doesn’t want to piggyback you!”

“Not true! He doesn’t want to play with your dolls, he is faking to enjoy it!”

His two cousins, Ryuta and Nana, began to bicker on who should have his attention, and not wanting to cause any favouritism, he could only sigh and bear with being tugged left and right, from the boy to the girl, repeatedly.

When he heard the doorbell’s sound, he thought to be safe, since his mom would probably ask him to check who might be. Unfortunately, luck wasn’t by his side that day since his mother went past him and, smiling, said, “I’ll go take it.”

“ **You’re not doing me a favour, mum,** ” he thought.

Just when he was about to free himself from his cousins’ grip and tell them that, in fact, he didn’t want to piggyback anyone neither to play with dolls, his mother came back in the room.

“Sho, it’s for you. It’s your friend.”

Not hiding his relief, he removed his cousins’ hands from him and went to the door. Whoever it was, they had saved him, and he couldn’t thank them enough.

He frowned when he saw Aiba at his door.

“What are you doing here?” he asked him, surprised.

“I’m sorry, I know that you have to take care of your little cousins, but I was really looking forward to this Sunday and if I don’t do this today I’ll probably regret it later, and I really want to do it so-”

“Aiba, stop. Wait a moment, take a breath,” he said chuckling, trying to calm his friend down, “Come on, let’s go to my room.”

Well, his Sunday took quite the good turn, but if he had to be honest, he wasn’t really sure about that. Sitting on his bed, he watched as Masaki paced for all his room, nervously clasping his hands together.

“Aiba, what’s wrong?”

The other boy looked at him, bit his lip and eventually went to sit next to him.

“Okay, here I go,” taking a big breath and closing his eyes, he finally spoke, “I fell in love with my best friend.”

And at that moment, Sho heard a faint noise coming to his ears: his heart going into pieces.

He should have expected that; he should have known better than to grow feelings for Masaki. He had always seen how he and Jun got along well together, more than them, so it was only common sense that there was something deeper between his two friends. Or, at least, from Aiba’s side. Or maybe, even Jun felt the same way and he was just being an obstacle for them?

“Please say something,” Aiba’s plea made him come back to reality.

“Well, he is an awesome person indeed. I mean, it’s natural to fall for him,” he said, faking a smile and pretending to not be affected at all by that confession.

“Are you...telling that you yourself?”

“Yes…? I know Jun, so of course I-”

“No no Sho, wait, no. No. I-I didn’t mean Jun,” the boy cut him immediately and shook his hands and head frenetically.

“What?” he then asked, confused as ever.

“I-I...I have another best friend aside Jun.”

“Another one?...Ah, is it that Yokoyama from the baseball team?”

“You’re so dumb,” Aiba said annoyed and taking Sho’s face in his hands, he crushed their lips together.

Sho was so shocked that he couldn’t move an inch; he stayed still with his eyes open, his hands in mid-air, and his mouth frozen against the other one’s.

When Masaki parted from him, they stared at each other, both in disbelief.

“I-I’m sorry…”

“Aiba-”

“It’s obvious that you don’t feel the same, this was stupid of me, I’m sorry, I’ll go,” as before, he spoke fast and nervously, before standing up for exiting the room.

Sakurai, who had finally kind of come to his senses, blocked him, “It wasn’t stupid!”

The taller boy stopped and turned, a clearly worried look on his face, “W-Why?”

“Because I fell in love with my best friend too.”

Just as him before, Aiba wore a confused face and Sho thought of only one way to remove it. Walking up to him, he closed the distance between them with a kiss he hoped would explain everything. And it did, since he felt the other sighing relieved in the kiss and wrapping his arms around him.

Now, he could confirm it. His Sunday had really taken a lovely turn of events.


End file.
